Life of Milton
by TheShadowBreaker
Summary: Milton has been bullied since 2nd grade. To escape it he leaves his mother and moves to Seaford California. Will things Changed or will things remain the same. THIS IS A PROJECT BEAUTIFUL STORY REMEMBER YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Life of Milton**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Hey guys it's the Shadow Breaker here bringing you a story for Project Beautiful a project for people who has committed suicide Because of bullying and now I'm here to show my support by making an entire story about Project Beautiful. This goes out to everyone you are all beautiful people don't let anyone tell you that you aren't.**

**Milton's POV**

I was thrown into the lockers and hit my head. I slumped down onto the floor with fear as the bullies came up to me. One of them picked me up by my collar and punched me in the Jaw really hard. "Nobody likes you, you fucking nerd" The bully sneered. He then opened a locker and shoved me and slammed it shut. The locker door hit my nose as the bully shut it. "I don't even know why you were born you're a disgusting nerd and fucking ugly" the bully said. The bullies laughed and started to walk away. I started to silently cry. Why me what did I do I just like school I don't see the problem with that I thought to myself. Oh I never fully introduced myself, my name is Milton David Krupnick, and I don't like video games, sports, and most of the T.V programs. I've been bullied ever since 2nd grade and have no friends. I live in Maine but I'm thinking of leaving this place.

Now you're probably wondering how I will get out this locker. Well it is after lunch so I won't be going to 3rd or 4th hour. I have to wait until school is over then my mom will notice I'm not home; she'll come to school get me out the locker. Hours passed as I heard bells ringing and people going to their class as I just sat there in my cramp small locker doing nothing but crying. The last bell rung and people were going to their lockers to hurry up home, it was Friday and people were getting ready for homecoming on Saturday. As much as I wanted to go I couldn't, I most likely get bullied and nobody would go with me anyway.

After school I counted out the minutes to my mom got here, eventually she did. My mom walked up to the locker and opened the door. She grabbed me and pulled me out of the locker and embraced me with a hug, I was still crying. "I'm sorry Milton I wish I was there for you" My Mom said sorrowfully. "No mom obviously there is something wrong with me, they call me ugly, Nerd, and say that I shouldn't been born" I sobbed. "Milton you aren't a nerd you are better than them, there just made that when you grow up that you are going to be rich" my mom reassured. I just nodded. My mom let go of me "come on Milton lets go home and go get some pizza" my mom said. "Ok" I said smiling I really like pizza. We walked out of the school doors into my mom's car. I got in the passenger seat as my mom went into the driver's seat and drove off back home. I took out my iPhone 5c which got cracked when one of the bullies threw it at a wall. I looked at my call log and texts; they were only from my mom. I let alone tear slide down my face as I thought of the friends I had, none; I had friends in first grade but then they started hanging out with the cool kids, completely abandoning me. They then started bulling me with a bunch of other kids. I put my phone away and looked up at the window staring at the clouds until our house came into view. My mom drove the car into the garage took the keys out. I got out of the car and started to walk inside when my mom called my name "cheese or peperoni" my mom asked. "Peperoni" I replied with a smile. I walked through the door into the kitchen I went up to my room and jumped on the bed. I put my phone on the charger; I just lied on my bed.

Suddenly thoughts of my school life came to my head; it just kept playing in my head. I started to sob about everything that has happened to me. That's it I can't take this anymore I thought to myself. I jumped out of bed and walked to the T.V where my mom was sitting there on her iPad. "Mom I want to move" I told her. "What why Milton" my mom asked with tears coming down her face. "Because I can't take the bulling anymore" I replied with tears also streaming down my face. "Where are you going to stay" my mom sobbed. "Maybe auntie Katie" I sobbed. "Do you really want to do this Milton" my mom sobbed. I just nodded my head. My mom then got up and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. We both were crying in each other arms. We then let go when the doorbell rang. "That's probably the pizza" my mom said cleaning her face. I went to the bathroom to wash my hands. When I came down the pizza was here. I and my mom ate the pizza in silence. We finished the pizza and I went to my room, I jumped back in bed that's when my mom walked in "Milton your flight to Seaford, California leaves tomorrow night" my mom said. "Ok mom" I replied solemnly.

**Line Break**

It was the tomorrow night and I had my stuff packed and ready for my flight to California. Me and my mom got in the car and drove off. I was looking out the window with a sad emotion on my face. On our way we passed the high school and homecoming was going on. Through the big gym windows I saw people dancing and having a good time; here I am moving away and causing myself and my mom pain. We stopped at the airport we went through security, and we went to get my ticket. We sat down waiting for the announcement to leave. "Milton I'm really going to miss you" my mom said. "You're the only one who does miss me nobody except you cares about me I love you mom" I said to my mom. "I love you to Milton" my mom said. We then hugged again until the announcement came on. "All passengers boarding the 791 to Seaford California are clear to board thank you" the P.A. said. I got up with my carry-on luggage. "Well this is it mom" I said. "I know I'm really going to miss you" my mom sobbed. "I'll miss you to I'll face time you everyday" I said. "Last call for all passengers boarding the 791 to Seaford California" The P.A. said. I looked at my mom and she gave me a nod, I started walking to the terminal. I turned around and saw here looking back crying, I was crying too. I gave her a wave and she waved back. I turned back around and continued into the terminal into the plane. I put my carry-on luggage into the shelves above and sat down. The only thing I thought about was my mother, she was the only one who loved me and I left her. The seatbelt signal came on as the plane started moving. I put my seatbelt on and next thing I knew we were in the air. I looked down and saw my mom going in the car. Though she couldn't see me I stilled waved.

**So how was that? This stuff can happen because of bulling Project beautiful is here to end it and don't forget you are all beautiful no matter what anybody says #projectbeautiful**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginning

**Life of Milton**

**Chapter 2: New Beginning**

**Welcome back to my project beautiful story how did you like the first chapter. Remember that you all beautiful ignore people who say you're not. Everybody is unique and beautiful #Projectbeautiful**

**Milton's POV**

I got off the plan with a sad expression on my face. I left my mom just to escape the bullies, it's not fair. I got my luggage and went outside to the main entrance of the Seaford Airport. I didn't see my aunt's car so I just sat on the bench as I waited for her. I looked at some of the kids walked by. They seemed to be casual normal teenage boys and girls. I got my phone out and called my aunt. She didn't answer so that hopefully means she is on her way. I opened up the Safari and went on NASA's website. I was browsing their website when I heard snickering. I looked up and a group of boys and girls snickering at me. Ugh really how can I be laughed at I'm not even doing anything. Then I looked closely at their eyes, it was my choice of clothes. I looked at my clothes it was a short sleeve shirt with a sweater vest over top. I looked up at the group of teens "What is wrong with my clothes" I said. "Yo that is ugly like I hope you don't go to school like that" One of the boys said. Then the group of kids went into full out laughter. I got up took my stuff and went somewhere else. I saw a bench that was away for the teens. I pulled my phone out and continued what I was doing. After a few minutes I finally saw my aunt's car. I put my phone away and head to the car. "May you please open the trunk" I asked and she nodded. After a few seconds the trunk opens. I put my luggage into the trunk and closed it. I went to the passenger seat of the car I got in. "good afternoon auntie I missed you" I said to my aunt. "Good afternoon Milton I missed you too" My aunt said before giving me a hug which I returned.

My aunt started to drive out of the main entrance, but before she left out I took a look at the group of teens who laughed at me. I saw a blonde girl run out of the airport and hug all the teens. I turned my head and look out the wind shield. It was a quiet and peaceful trip until my aunt started talking. "So Milton your mom told me that you were getting bullied back in Maine" my aunt said. I sighed "Yeah I did they would beat me, stuff me in lockers, and call me names" I said. "Well just ignore them if they bully you up to this school let me know ok" My aunt said. I smiled at my aunt "ok" I said.

**Line Break**

We arrived at my aunt's house. My aunt pulled the car into the garage and turned the car off. I got out of the passenger seat and headed into the house. I stood in the living room into my aunt came inside. After a few seconds my mom came through the door. "Oh that's right your room um it is on the 2nd floor, 2nd door to the right" my aunt said. "Ok thanks aunt" I said as I ran up the stairs. I opened the 2nd door to the right and saw a slightly big empty space. Well it is a little smaller than my room back in main but it is livable. After setting my stuff down I was at the last box. I started taking things out when I came across s photo of me when I was eight and my mom and dad. I miss my dad, he died in the army. My mom and I were devastated. I put the picture on my bedside table. After I finished my room I went downstairs to see my aunt. "Oh hey Milton um I about to go to sleep, you can stay up if you want just don't set the house on fire" My aunt jokingly. "Ok Auntie I won't set the house on fire" I said while smiling. I walked to the couch, sat down and turned on animal planet. "Ok well while you do that I'm going upstairs on my iPad air, goodnight Milton" my aunt said. "Ok goodnight Auntie" I said while looking at the T.V. My aunt went upstairs so I was alone downstairs. I was just tuning in to the T.V. that's when I noticed it was really late like 10:23 P.m. I got up, turned the T.V. off, and stretched. I took my phone and went upstairs. I went to my aunt's room and checked in on here, she was asleep. I closed her door silently, so I wouldn't wake her up. I went to my room, and hopped into my bed. I got my phone and went on face time and called my mother. After a few rings her face popped up on my phone. "Hey mom how was your day" I asked my mom while smiling. "It was good Milton, it would be better if you were here" my mom said a little down. "I know your sad mom but it is for the best, if I stayed there I would have gotten killed" I said. "Yeah I guess you're right I just really miss you" my said while sobbing a little. Now I felt bad about the fact my mom is crying over me "I miss you to mom please stop crying your making me feel bad" I told my mom. "Ok Milton I'll try to have a good night now, and don't give your aunt any trouble ok" my mom said laughing a little. "Ok mom I won't goodnight" I told my mom while smiling. "Goodnight Milton" my mom said while smiling. She then hung up the phone. I put my phone on the charger and put it on silent. I got in the covers and fell sound asleep.

**Well how did you like that project beautiful is amazing and don't forget that you are all beautiful no matter what anybody tells you. #projectbeautiful**


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

**Life of Milton**

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

**I'm Back with another project beautiful chapter. Yes I know I missed the 24****th**** when I was supposed to update, but in my defense I'm made an entire story about it so yeah. Don't forget you are all beautiful no matter what anybody tells you.**

**Milton's POV**

I woke up to sun in my eyes. I shot up in my bed and I looked at the window. I forgot to close the blinds. I walked up to the blinds and turned the handle until they were closed. I got my phone and walked into my aunt's room. She wasn't in her bed so I just walked out into the living room. I didn't see her either, that is when I heard the stove cut on. I ran into the kitchen to see my aunt standing there with blueberry pancake mix, some eggs, and bacon pieces. My aunt's blueberry pancakes are the best; she has her own secret recipe that only I, my mom, and my aunt know. "Good morning Miltondid you sleep well" My aunt said while smiling. "Good morning auntie and yes I slept well" I said back. "You need me to help you cook" I asked. "No Milton its ok go have fun until I'm done cooking" My aunt said. "Ok I'll just go and watch T.V." I said while walking in the living room. "Milton also later today we are going shopping to buy you some clothes and stuff" My aunt said. "Ok where are we going" I asked. "To the Seaford Mall" My aunt said. "Ok" I replied. I sat down on the couch and cut the T.V. on. I saw that SpongeBob was on. I don't generally watch SpongeBob but I'll watch it just this time. After a few minutes of watching SpongeBob my aunt said "Milton breakfast is ready". "Ok I'll go wash my hands" I said while running upstairs. I went into the bathroom and washed my hands. I ran back downstairs into the kitchen and saw a plate with two pancakes, one sunny side up egg, and two strips of bacon. I got a glass and filled it with orange juice. I put the glass down and got a fork. I sat at the table where my aunt was sitting at too. I got the syrup bottle and put it on my pancakes. I gave the syrup to my aunt and she put the syrup on her plate. We then started eating our food in silence, the only sound you would here is the forks clinking on the plates. After we finished eating we put our dishes in the sink, I started to wash the dishes. After I cleaned the dishes I sat down in the living room chair and SpongeBob was still on so I just continued to watch it. After a few minutes of watching T.V. my mom yelled "Milton go wash up we are about to leave. I sighed I really didn't want to go shopping I hate shopping. I walked up the stairs into my room. I grabbed a towel and went into my bathroom. I was just standing in the bathroom thinking about my life in Maine, all the bad stuff. I let alone tear slide down my face. I sighed again. I strip down out of my clothes and hopped in the shower. After finishing my shower I got out and dried myself off. I put deodorant on, brushed my teeth, and applied lotion on myself. I wrapped the towel around my waistline and walked back into my room. I grabbed a pair of shorts, a button up shirt, a sweater vest, some socks, and a pair of shoes. I put my clothes on, brushed my hair, got my phone, and walked out my room. My aunt was still getting ready so I just sat down on the couch. After a while my aunt came downstairs. "Ok let's go" My aunt said. I got up and walked out the door. I walked into the passenger seat and sat down and my aunt sat in the driver seat. My aunt put the keys in the keyhole and started the car. I pulled out my phone thinking of stuff to buy. I sat there browsing the web for a while; I took a look out the window and noticed we were at the parking lot of the mall. My aunt took the keys out of the car while I got out the car. We both walked into the food court, I took a look around. I saw restaurants and shops, A place called Falafel Phils, Circus Burger, Captain Corndog, Reptile World, and a karate place called Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I took a look through the windows and I noticed the people inside. The same group of teens and the blonde I've seen at the airport. I was just staring when my aunt interrupted my thoughts "Milton lets go" my aunt said in a slightly yelling tone. "Oh Sorry I'm coming" I said as I started walking again.

**Line Break**

After taking forever of trying on clothes, and buying clothes we were finally done shopping and I was really hungry. "I'm hungry" I said to my aunt. "We will eat when we- no actually let's try that burger place" my aunt said pointing to Circus Burger. "Ok I'm in the mood for some delicious burgers" I said. We walked into the burger place to see a very weird surprise.

**CLIFFFY! Ok so yeah a cliffy im sorry for leaving you all but school is way more important than fanfiction also I'm writing a Kingdom Hearts story that will be up later today so check that out.**


End file.
